Sesshomuru, A human, and Love?
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Sesshomuru meets Sasha. The only thing is that when they meet, they don't like each other. But when they get to know each other, they start to fall for each other. But there is another catch, Naraku starts to come after Sasha. Can sesshomuru and Sasha get


**A/N: I hope you liked this story! **

**Sesshomuru, a human, and love?**

**Prologue**

A black haired girl sat on the edge of a lake and dipped her hands in the water. This girl was a human, but not like any regular human. She could use magic. Evil and good, and it came in handy…sometimes. She was never worried about the demons in this territory that she was in. She wasn't scared of them. They were scared of her. As she drank the water in her hands, a twig snapped and she turned around to find...a little girl.

A little girl with black hair looked at her with a smiling face. "Hi!" She said in an overly happy voice.

The other girl winced at the girl's voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked in an angry yet calm voice. "Why are you standing at the edge of the woods, little girl? Why were you in the woods?"

The little girl's happy face dropped. "I'm lost," she replied as she looked at her feet. "I got separated from Lord Sesshomuru. I went in the woods to pick flowers, and Lord Sesshomuru was right behind me. When we found a place, I ran to pick flowers, but when I turned around to show Lord Sesshomuru, he wasn't there."

The girl sighed. She examined the little girl. The little girl was wearing an orange and yellow kimono. Her hair was short and black. And her brown eyes were on the verge of tears, plus her feet were bare. "Why would a human travel with Sesshomuru?" She asked her self. "Since when has he cared for humans?"

"Can you help me find him?" The little girl pleaded.

The girl was startled, but nodded. "Of course. But first, I'm Sai. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled and started skipping around. "I'm Rin!" She said as they started walking.

Sai picked a bag up and draped it over her shoulder. "Rin," She repeated quietly. "I've heard of that name some where."

Rin looked up, she was kind of surprised. No one would know her in this point of the woods. "How do you know my name?" She asked as she stopped skipping and walked next to Sai. "How could a person that's all the way here know my name? Do the monsters give you news?"

Sai smiled, but it disappeared before Rin could see it. "I've heard of a little girl, she had been mute ever since her parents had died. Her name was Rin. I also heard that she stole food from her village and tended to a demon. Her village caught her in the act, and after that she was killed when Koga's wolves appeared." She paused as she looked down at Rin who was very quiet. "I heard that she was brought back to life by the demon she was tending, but I didn't think it was true."

Rin said nothing.

"Let's find Sesshomuru," Sasha said as she picked Rin up and put her on her shoulders.

Rin started to squirm, but she stopped and enjoyed the ride.

**One hour later **

Sasha and Rin finally reached the edge of the forest and saw Sesshomuru. A white haired full demon that hated every single human that came in site with him. And when he saw them, he almost killed Sai.

Luckily Sai used a barrier so he couldn't hurt Rin and herself. "What's the big idea," She yelled as she tried her best to keep the barrier up. She was growing weak, and she didn't know if she could hold it up any longer. The barrier flickered like a candle about to go out, and then it disappeared. She tried to put it back up before Sesshomuru saw, but it was too late. Next thing she knew, Sesshomuru had stabbed her with his sword. It went right through her shoulder. She cried out in pain as he smirked.

"That'll teach you not to take something that's not yours," he said as he pulled his sword out and put it up. "Come Rin, we're leaving."

Rin protested. "She was helping me my Lord," she said as she kneeled down by Sasha. "She helped me get out of the woods my Lord."

Sesshomuru didn't believe this, but he listened and bandaged up Sai's wound right after she fell unconscious. He picked her up and started to walk to his home.

Rin smiled. Jaken scold. He couldn't believe that his lord was taking another human to their home. What would happen if she turned on them all? He didn't want to think about the possibilities, but he did.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! It's my second and half, lol, fic! R&R, please!**


End file.
